Bonded
by shindougal
Summary: One year after Calamity Ganon's defeat, the world is moving towards peace. Link has just married the love of his life and is now touring Hyrule with her. However, a stop at Zora's Domain will prove that peace is something earned, not given. Mentions of Twilight Princess and Twilight realm given. (Link x Paya) (Sidon x OOc) (Zelda x OOc)
1. Chapter 1

Bonded

By: Shindouga1

Author's Note: This was a story or a premise that has been stuck in my head for a week while I was working on my manuscript. The story takes place post-Calamity Ganon. If you haven't read around the Internet, there is a theory that Breath of the Wild converges the three timelines converge or this takes place in the Child timeline so, I'm taking advantage of it. Also, if you haven't played Breath of the Wild, do so before reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda franchise. It belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. Please don't sue! I only create OOCs!

Guide:

 _[blah]_ : sign language

' _blah': thoughts_

 _blah:_ foreign language

Chapter 1: A Quiet Wail

To stay for once that Prince Sidon was perplexed by his situation was an understatement. One moment he was lounging near Van Ruta, the next minute, a black hole opens and something big and black falls from the sky. He, nor none of his soldiers knew what to do at first until the black figure stood, and tiny wail could be heard. "Your highness?" asked a solider

Prince Sidon nodded and got to his feet, grabbing his silver spear. If Bokoblins were using magic, it was his job to stop them. Still, after Calamity Ganon died, there should be no lingering dark magic, but this creature proved him and Princess Zelda. As the trio went to attack the creature, a Lizalfos appeared form the ground and began its attack. A shiver ran up Sidon's spine as he saw the glowing yellow horn. "Fall back!" he yelled

The sharp pain that surged through his body made his scream as he and his men were attacked with lightning. A zora would die in a matter of seconds from a lightning attack, yet he and his men didn't. Before he fell to unconsciousness, he saw something sharp and black in his field of vision.

"Highness! _Higness!_ "

Prince Sidon took a deep breath and sat up quickly. Maybe, too quickly, considering the room spun for a moment. A blue, female Zora sighed as she sat down. He looked around, realizing he was in the healer's den. "Elrora?"

"Thank Hylia. You were groaning in your sleep."  
"Where am I? What happened?"

"When you didn't come back after sunset, the King got worried and sent for more soldiers. You, Rivan, and Tottika are lucky to be alive."  
"Did they mention a creature?"  
"There were remains of a lizalfos, but no other creature. But, there was a strange wall of flint between you and the dead creature."  
"Flint?"  
"Yes, a very large wall. The cobblers are going to have a field day with this."

"But did the soldiers mention anything else?  
"Nothing of value. The most important thing is that the three of you are alive. Your father would be devastated if something were to happen to you."  
The prince sighed and then gave his usual grin. His body did still feel as if it were on fire, but he still wanted to find out what that creature was.

Link sighed as he looked at the bottom of Zora river. The blue lanterns lighting the way towards the kingdom. Unlike when he first was here, there were no monsters on the road, at least not now. There was no rain, and it seemed very peaceful. Epona huffed and he patted her mane. "Do you think they would be alright with us dropping by?"

Link gave small smile to Paya. His new wife worked hard after Calamity Ganon's defeat to get rid of her stuttering. Now, they were married and all Link wanted to do was travel and show his new wife the world around her. Considering everything that happened, he wasn't surprised that she never left Kakariko Village. Link gave a small smile and signed: _[Prince Sidon is one of my dearest friends. He will be overjoyed to see us, and so will the king.]_

Paya nodded but said nothing else as they headed up the trail. She could see why he was eager to come to this domain. It was very beautiful, and she could see the fish jumping in the water. The beautiful, purple coral swayed back and forth in the wind. Her thoughts ended, however, once she heard something whiz past her ear. An Octorok decided to rear it's ugly head and began its attack. Link motioned for her to stay put as he pulled out an arrow. He had to time it carefully, considering how Otoroks always hid if they knew they were about to be attacked. When her husband destroyed the creature, she grimaced as he took the innards from the creature. No matter how she explained it, she would never get used to it. When the wind blew, she thought she heard the wail of a baby, but she shrugged it off as nothing.

As soon as they reached the summit, a few Zora guards waved at them. One Link quickly recognized was Bazz. "Champion Link, what brings you you this domain?"

 _[I'm showing my wife one of the many places I've visited on my adventures.]_  
Paya blushed and looked down. Bazz gave an elated smile and chuckled. "I'm happy for you, my friend. Come, King Dorephan and Prince Sidon would be honored to have you."

As they rode while Bazz swam, Link looked around curiously at all the soldiers that were standing at attention. _[Did something happen?]_

"Lizalfos. They've been attacking lately. I'm surprised you didn't see any at the bottom of the summit."

"We saw an Octoroc or two." Said Paya

Bazz nodded and rubbed his chin. "First the weird black hole, then the surprise Lizalfos attack, and now this. Something doesn't add up."

 _[Weird black hole?]_ signed Link

"Right before Prince Sidon and I were attacked, there was strange thing…almost like a hole in the sky and this black creature appeared. Then we got attacked by a Lizalfos who could wield lightning. I don't remember much afterwards."

Paya looked at her husband and his lips were pursing and she sighed. She knew she was going to be staying in Zora's Domain for longer than what he said a few days ago. She loved her husband, but she knew he would help anyone in need, no matter how long it takes. He was the hero, and she loved that about him. But, there were times when she wished he would allow others to do the heroics.

Prince Sidon gave a hug so tight that Link thought that his limbs would be crushed. "So excited to see you my friend!" He said, "And who is this?"

 _[This is my lovely wife Paya.]_

Said woman squeaked as Prince Sidon gave his exited grin, sharp teeth gleaning. He was about to give her a hug when Link elbowed him. He caught himself doing something that he did to Princess Zelda, and needless to say, the woman wasn't happy with him for a while. King Dorephan chuckled as he sat atop his throne. "It's wonderful for you find some happiness, Link. Now if my own son would."  
"Father." Blushed Sido,"I told you I'll find a wife-"

"When you're ready. I understand. Though, I'm not going to get any younger, I would like see a grandchild before I die."  
"Father!"

Link snickered at his friend, who seemed to be blushing as hard as his skin color. Paya giggled at the exchange and could notice for the corner of her eye a number of Zora women blushing as well. _[I was hoping to give my wife a tour of the domain, maybe with your son.]_ Link signed

"A good idea." Said King Dorephan, "Young lady, I would be honored to open our doors to the wife of such a great champion."

Paya bowed and then looked around the throne room. It was enormous, large ceilings to fit the king, with intricate colors of silver, white, and blue. She wondered if this place could hold as much people as Hyrule Castle did.

Rumblings of thunder and lightning made the Zora freeze. They looked to the skies and began running inside the large structure that made up the domain. Link looked at the sky as it turned black and ash began floating outside. Link reached to touch the ash, and it crumbled by its touch. A mysterious black hole appeared, and a long hand came out of it. Soldiers readied their spears for an attack as the hand slammed down into the river. From there, blackened eels poured from the oozing skin into the water. As screams were heard, Link motioned for his young wife to stay put as he pulled out a traveler's sword. She merely nodded as she stayed behind. "Don't worry Lady Paya." Started Muzu, "Your husband will come back safely."  
"Just Paya, please."

The girl still had to get used to having a title. Princess Zeld demanded the title, but she wondered if it was even necessary. She did nothing compared to her husband.

The waters of Zora's River were saturated by black eel-like creatures that latched onto whatever seemed to be in their path, zora or non. Bazz could only watch in horror as the eels latched on and turned his men into a grotesque form of themselves. Bodies terribly elongated and claws longer than the King Dorephan's. They snarled with green saliva that boiled on the ground. The creatures that were once his men growled and began chasing him with bright red eyes. Using non-lethal attcks, he pushed one back into the water while hitting another over the head with a non-lethal blow. However, this blow gave an opportunity to the eel-like creature to latch on his arm. He cried out as a burning sensation coursed through his veins. His arm painfully elongated and began to contort itself against his will. As he began to grotesquely transform, he could only think of his wife and child. "Bazz!" cried a voice

He looked at both Ling and Prince Sidon as they were fighting through hordes of enemies. Bazz tried to call to them, but only a roar came out. He tried to craw, limbs burnng as he did. Link was bitten on his neck and he fell quickly. Sidon didn't fare much better as two latched onto him.

As the world began to turn black, he heard the chiming of bells. Bazz began breathing again as he saw the creature that was biting him writhe on the ground in agony. When he looked up, he could see the creatures receding from his men, as they looked disoriented. The eel-like creatures began to writhe and turn to stone as they detached. The hand, however, was still in the water, still slowly emitting a purple liquid. A younger soldier got close the water and began gasping for air causing another two to pull him out. As the poison began to spread, Bazz ordered all Zora soldiers out of the water and for to spread the word across the domain. Link pulled out his sword to dip in the water as lightning began to strike. Zorans began to shiver in fear at what this meant. The ground rumbled under them as bony hands emerged. Creatures long dead began to awaken. "How is this possible?" asked Prince Sidon, "Calamity Ganon has been destroyed!"

A cackling could be heard as lightning began to strike. Link pushed both Bazz and Sidon out the way as it struck the ground. Zoran soldiers began running for shelter. Some didn't make it in time. Lighting in struck Link in the back, but he just curled up a bit. Sidon shook Link to try and awaken him, but the hero stayed curled. Lighting flashed again and Bazz looked up at the sky. He tried to shield his prince, but the lightning never came. Instead, a figure cloaked in black stood before the, silver staff jingling a bell. A shield engulfed them as the creature stood. "What?" he asked

 _Begone!_ yelled the creature

The silver staff's bell chimed again as it shone brightly. It was then raised as it was stuck in the ground. Bazz had his hand on his staff and so did Sidon, but they then let go. The creature was a pale-skinned woman with red eyes. Prince Sidon felt something flutter in his gut as he looked at her. She wasn't tall, she was shorter than Link, hair was a fiery red color, and her skin was a pale color, with splotches of black. Her attire wasn't much, just a gray dress, and slung around her was a child. The black cloak had a strange symbol on it, chained with a silver chain. She kneeled down, carefully swaddling the baby slung on her. _You have to light this deadly poison on fire before it spreads._ she said

Both Sidon and Bazz looked at her strangely. She spoke again, but they didn't understand her. Link struggled to sit up and her eyes widened at the slate on his hip. She touched Link's hand _Warrior of the Sheikah, please help me!_

Link looked at her curiously and then at the two Zora. _[I can't understand you.]_ he signed

Her eyes widened and she sat back for a moment. _[Can you understand me now?]_ she signed

Link nodded, and so did the two Zora. _[There isn't much time. You must light that purple poison on fire or it'll spread. This is a deadly disease.]_

 _[Who are you?]_

 _[My identity is not a concern right now. Stand back.]_

The three obeyed as she stared at the ground and extended her hand. Flint began to appear from the ground. She then gasped and fell to one knee. The shield began to diminish a bit as lightning struck. _[Hurry. My magic is limited.]_

Link carefully hacked off pieces of flint and threw it into the water. He wished that he brought fire arrows. Then again, this was supposed to be a relaxing trip. The thunder got worse as the hand tried to move. The woman jingled her bell again to keep it still, making her fall to her knees. Link worked quickly with the Zoras to put the flint in the water. Thanks to the lightning, it lit on fire quickly, causing the hand to squirm. It then receded back into the hole it came from as it solidified. The hole began to disappear, and the hole began to close up. Nobody celebrated the victory though, as there were casualties. Prince Sidon looked back at the woman, who was gasping and holding the child in her arms. Link walked over, handing her an elixir. She squinted her eyes and shook her head in a negative way. _[My weakness will pass.]_ she signed

 _[This elixir will not harm you or your baby.]_

 _[This child is not my son. He is Prince Lin, son of Queen Mana of the Twili. I am his bodyguard Warrior Priestess Saphira.]_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Bonding Gone Wrong

Author's Note: So because I'm working on my personal manuscript, I only can do these updates once a month. Also, I did realize having both Saphira and Link doing sign language in conversation would be annoying, so I thought of a hilarious way of having her learn Hylian quickly. Finally, before anyone points it out, I know that one form of sign language is not the universal language. I also updated the guide. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda franchise. It belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. Please don't sue! I only create OOCs!

Guide:

" _ **blah"**_ : sign language

' _blah': thoughts_

 _[blah]:_ foreign language

Prince Sidon paced back and forth as he waited for results from the healer. In the middle of explaining about why she was at the top of a lake, she passed out. As she fell, it seemed like a maternal instinct kicked in, as she held the baby tightly. Currently, Paya was holding said child, and it seemed to take comfort in her arms. _**"He seems to like you."**_ Signed Link

"Well, it's like that for me everywhere." Said Paya

" _ **It's a sign you'll be a great mother. Maybe we should-"**_

"N-no it's t-t-too soon!"

Baby Lin began to fuss and Paya began rocking him. Both Link and Sidon snickered and she glared at the both of them, with her husband looking away.

Sidon often wondered what it would be like to be married. There were plenty of marriageable Zora women in the kingdom, but he never really felt one that was right for him. Sure, he had a fan club, but all they saw were things on the surface, but it almost seemed like none of the club members truly know him. His father tried to have him set off on a pilgrimage to other Zora tribes, but he would shrug off the suggestion. With everything that just happened, _and_ the fact that over twenty percent of the Zora population was severely injured or worse, it was only common sense that the subject of marriage would be placed on the backburner.

He snapped out of his thoughts as the healer emerged from the room. The older Zora rubbed the back of his neck and stretched. "Netto, how is Saphira?"

"She's, well, she's suffering from exhaustion and malnutrition. She also seems to have two cracked ribs and what looks like a few burns. Other than that, she'll make a recovery."

Sidon gave him a wry smile. Netto was one of the few old Zora that stayed the same over the past 100 years. He was a gruff doctor, and his beside manner was something none left to be desired, but he was good at his job. He was also one of the few Zora that studied Hylians, though Sidon wasn't sure Saphira and Baby Lin counted as Hylians.

"She needs rest." Said Netto, "It seems she has been running for days."

"Running from what?" asked Paya

"Ah, that's the question. For now, she needs rest, and I should check this young one."

 ****Dream Sequence****

 _Saphira felt as if she were floating. She tried to remember where she was, but when she looked up at the purple sky, she instantly remembered. Her feet felt dry grass as she walked around the garden. As she looked at the dead flowers, she sighed, thinking about the Sols. They were dying, and food was growing scarce. "Priestess Saphira!" yelled a voice_

 _A twili guardsman approached her and bowed. "I am only a Priestess in Training. Please don't call me that."  
"Not according to High Priestess Valya."_

 _Saphira rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Why did you call me?"_

" _King Stil requested a meeting with all the priestess."_

 _She nodded her head and began walking towards the castle. Various servants and guardsmen bowed as she walked past. Looking around the castle, she remembered when the castle used to be so clean, so beautiful. Now, many of the tapestries were burned, and the portraits of pervious rulers were removed. A loud scream and she froze, and so did many of the inhabitants in the castle. The ceiling shook as dust flew. "Poor Queen Mana." Mumbled one servant, "Lost to madness."_

 _The world seemed to shift a bit before she was standing with her fellow warrior priestesses, erecting a barrier. An tall twili, raven-haired with splotches, began directing the few people towards an open, purple portal. Many were the poor citizens of twili with children. The King himself held the young baby. In the distance was the castle, currently on fire. A face of a demon could he seen melding with the flames. Guardsmen stood in a defensive position. "This is it!" yelled King Stil, "We must seek safe pilgrimage in the light realm!"_

 _The twili looked in fear at the portal and the King nodded at one of his guardsmen, who began escorting the people across. An demonic screeching could be heard and Saphira looked at lizard-like creatures with sharp teeth charging towards them. "Don't let them through, my children!" yelled High Priestess Valya_

 _The creatures slammed themselves against the shielding, crackling and sizzling as the fell go their deaths. Sheer masses made Saphira dig her heels into the ground. Another priestess shrieked as she was overwhelmed by the horde as her shield broke. "Advanti!" yelled another_

" _Stand your ground!"_

" _You dare rebel against your new King?!" bellowed a voice_

 _Saphira could only watch in fear of the flaming demon coming towards them. With a clap of his hands, the shields began to crack. "Hurry!" yelled Saphira, "I don't know how long we can hold this!"_

 _Twili servants began scrambling for the portal as the creature got closer. "Saphira!" yelled King Stil_

 _She looked back at the King as he approached. "You must go with them."_

" _No! My job is here!"_

 _The shield cracked again. "Go my child!" yelled Valya, "Your fate is not here!"  
When the shield broke, all chaos seemed to ensue. Creatures of dark nature pounced on everyone. She could see her fellow priestesses fighting with their sacred weapons, making them explode. Saphira hit one creature in the neck and it exploded. She then used her silver bell to create a barrier to dissipate shadows. One of her fellow priestesses fell and she went to her aid, destroying the creature that was attacking. But, she was too late, and blood gurgled out of her throat. A sharp pain in her side and a cracking noise made her look as ground crashed into her. Disoriented for a moment, she felt something warm being shoved into her chest. She tried to focus by looking at the King's face, but she couldn't hear his voice out of the chaos. In her arms, she could see the baby as it cried. She was shoved in the portal, and as she was pushed, she could see the flaming demon getting close to the King._

 ****End of Dream Sequence****

Sidon watched as Saphira formed tears in the corner of her eyes as she slept. Her hand clenched into fists as she tossed and turned. He touched her forehead and she seemed to lean into his touch. _[Brother…_ _]_ she murmured

Her eyes popped open and she looked at the prince, who pulled his hand away. Blinking away her tears, she sat him looking around the room. _[Where am I?}_

Prince Sidon looked at her curiously and she sighed. She winced as she felt her injuries and looked down at her hands. She then looked up at the Zora. **"Where am I?"**

" **The Zora Infirmary."**

Sidon watched as she looked at the floor. Her eyes darted around again before she looked at him. **"Where is the prince?"**

" **He's currently being cared for."  
** She narrowed her eyes and winced as she tried to get out of bed. Sidon gently pushed on her shoulder. "You need rest."

[ _Prince Lin is my only concern and responsibility. Take me to him!]_

Sidon sighed and walked out the room for a second before returning. He could see the determination on her face. It was the same Link gave when he wasn't going to give up on a particular issue. **"I asked one of the servants to bring Paya and Prince…um…"**

 _[Prince Lin]_

"Lee?"  
Saphira shook her head and tried to annunciate. [ _Lin_.]

"Leen?"

She huffed, thinking about how she would speak better. Of all the things she learned, Hylian was not her strong suit. **"I guess we should at least introduce ourselves. You could just call Lin the prince for right now."  
** "Right…" said Sidon, "I am Prince Sidon."  
Saphira screwed up her lips before speaking. "P..eence..See..doon?"  
"No, Prince Sidon."

Saphira bit her lip before trying again. "P..eene See..doom?"

"No, _Prince-"_

Saphira pointed to herself. "Say…fe…raah."  
"Sayfirah?"  
She shook her head in a negive motion and it was Sidon's turn to sigh. **"I wish there was a way to fix this language barrier."**

" **Trust me, I feel your frustration. We can't just sign here forever. I need to leave and find my people."**

The door opened and Paya appeared with a bright-eyed baby. The child began to whine as it saw Saphira and reached for her. She took the child in her arms at it wrapped it's tiny hands around her neck. She kissed his head and patted his back _[I'm happy to see you too my prince.]_

"He cried a lot while you were asleep." Said Paya

Saphira looked at Link to translate. She merely nodded her head and tried to pry the one-year-old baby to sit upright. **"I thank you for caring for him. I'll find a way to return the favor."  
**

Netto came gruffly in the room and at the prince as well as the two Hylians."Is there any reason why there's so much commotion in my patient's room?"

"Sorry Netto, Sayfirah here wanted to see the child." Said Sidon

Saphira grunted at the pronunciation of her name. Netto squinted his eyes as the baby stood with the help of the woman. She winced, but she let the baby try and find his balance. The older zora rolled his eyes and looked at the visitors. "She needs rest, but I guess that a mother cannot be separated from her child for so long. Still, she needs to get as much rest as she can, plus she needs to get her weight up. I'll send up one of the nurses with food. The baby can visit, but she needs to stay in bed."

"I think I can take care of that." Said Prince Sidon

Netto huffed again and left the room. Saphira seemed totally oblivious to the conversation that took place as Baby Lin tried to walk on her legs. "Sayfira?" asked Prince Sidon

She glared at him, but he got her attention. **"Netto says that you need to stay in bed. He's bringing up food."** He signed

She mere nodded and sat back for a moment before sitting up again, making Baby Lin fall on his butt. **"I think I know a way for me to speak your language but…"**

The three of the looked at her with inquisitive eyes, indicating for her to keep speaking. Her face flushed a light pink color. **"I would have to kiss someone."**

The three of the blushed with Prince Sidon looking away. **"Paya and I are married."** Signed Link

" **I gathered that when I saw the way you look at each other. I'm a priestess so yeah, marriages are one of the ceremonies we're required to do. Besides, it would be a disservice to the Warrior of the Sheikah."**

"That would leave…" started Paya

The three humans looked at Prince Sidon, who's face became as flush as his scales. "I-If that is required…"

" **Since when are you so shy?"** signed Link

"I'm not, it's just sudden. It's strange to be asked something like this out of the blue."  
"Don't princes get kissed by women all the time?" asked Paya

"That's just stories." Said Prince Sidon, "In reality, some woman just can't come up and kiss me."

The conversation was interrupted by a Zora nurse holding a try of food. She seemed at shy at first, looking at the woman sitting in bed, but the patient ignored her for the baby. "Healer Netto said that she needs all the food in front of her." Said the nurse

"Thank you," said Sidon, "I'll be sure that she eats it all."  
The nurse bowed and left, leaving a deafening silence. Well, as much silence as there can be with a baby makng gurgling noises. Saphira cleared her throat. **"Well, the ceremony itself just us saying I will my essence to you and then we both kiss. Of course, my left hand must be bound by someone's right hand with a scarf. The kiss itself doesn't need to be passionate. I mean it's not like I'm getting married or anything, right? Though, I don't know any side effects to it. I don't have my notes with me and it's an old spell used when the Twili had different spells. I have no idea why I was forced to learn it."**

" **If it's not a marriage ceremony, then I could do it."** Signed Link

"No my friend, _I'll_ do it." Said Sidon

After eating, Saphirah played with Baby Lin before letting him go with Paya. She wasn't sure if it ws right to trust the woman with the Sheikah marking, but she knew she had to. It was her people's belief that the Sheikah were keepers of order. Resting into the soft water bed provided for her, she wondered if she was making the right decision. Learning another language would take time, but it seemed like for a time she had nothing but that. Her thoughts then settled with the fate of her people. If they were alive, they could end up lost or worse. She specified that could only work at night, since the sun was painful. She could only look at the sunburn and think of how painful the sun was when she first landed. Taking a deep breath, she refused to cry, knowing that this was her duty, her fate in life. With her contentment made, she nestled into bed, letting herself lull to sleep. A soft shake awakened her. Link put a finger up to his lips as he helped her out of bed. Her body felt weak, and she wondered if she could go through with the spell. Link creaked opened the door and motioned for her to wait. After a few moments, he pulled her into the hallway and it was now she noticed how beautiful and intricate this castle was. Silver lining, blue crystal, possibly marble, and flowers stood on every polished table. Leading her out into the main castle, she saw the huge slates with lettering she couldn't understand. Bright orbs glowed and guardsmen bowed as they passed. She could hear a conversation in the other hall, but couldn't understand.

Outside the kingdom, she could only look in amazement at how extensive the kingdom was. Water, clean water, flowed from everywhere. When the wind began to blow, she could smell the sea, and she shivered a bit, remembering she didn't have her cloak. Her dress was torn in places, and she felt embarrassed. She felt lucky to not run into any other creatures. She could only marveled as the crystal changed colors under the moonlight. The moon itself made her freeze, something she had only seen in books was staring her in the face. Link tugged her a bit to motion her to move along. There was a large pool at the top and a large throne. Balconies surrounded the pool, but the moon glistened into the room. Prince Sidon waited with Paya and Baby Lin. She looked up at the Shark-prince and gave a concerned look. **"Are you sure you want to do this?"** she sighed

He merely nodded. **"Okay, so I already told you the logistics, but there's one other thing. We have to stand in a way that has our arms reaching for one another as we say it unison. Which means, you'll probably have to bend down since I can't really reach you."**

Sidon could only chuckle as he held out a clawed hand. Saphira looked up in his eyes and she could see gentleness to it. For a humanoid creature he was handsome, and then she wondered where this came from. She nodded to Link, who tied a scarf to their wrists as they reached up to their necks. Saying 'I will my essence to you', they kissed, and a warming sensation flowed into their bodies. Bright colors swirled around them as they pulled away. "Did it work?" asked Sidon

"Yes…" said Saphira, "I can understand you."

The two of them chuckled and both looked way blushing. When Saphira tried to walk away, she then felt the yanking from the scarf. "Right," started Sidon, "we should get this off."

She chuckled as he did and she handed it to Link. "Thank you warrior." She said

Link just shrugged. "You have no idea how much this will help me when I travel." Said Saphira

"Travel?" asked Sidon

"I have to find my people."  
Saphira walked up to the railing of the atrium when she felt a tug on her chest. She winced and looked back. When she pulled again, Prince Sidon winced. "What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm trying to see the rest of this room but, why do I feel pain?"

When she tried to move away again, she cluched her chest. "Stop that!" said Sidon

"I'm not doing anything!" said Saphira

"Wait, what's going on?" asked Paya

"Every time I move, we both feel pain.  
Saphira tried to see if she had a invisible chain and then something hit her like a pile of stones. "Oh no…" she groaned

"What?" asked Sidon, "What is it?"

"This has to be something to do with the spell. Maybe it's a tether or something."

" **Aren't you a priestess?"** signed Link, **"You know how to reverse it, right?"**

"Um…the thing is…one, I'm an newly inducted priestess who just finished training and two, that spell's so old that nobody really used it. That spell was used for clans when…why can't I remember?"

Prince Sidon gave a nervous chuckle and got closer. "So I'm guessing we're stuck like this for a while."

"Unless we want to have our hearts tugged at, yes. I can't believe this, I'm so sorry Prince Seedoon."  
"It's _Sidon,_ and I forgive you. I don't think you did that on purpose."  
"To bind us together, no. I just, this complicates things, and my name is Saphira by the way."  
"Saphira? Like the Sapphire?"  
"Yes like the, wait you people have sapphires?"  
"Yes. Have you never seen one before?"  
"Only in books. My Prince, I'll find a way to break this bond. I can't stay here forever."

As this conversation was happening, a portal opened up near Hyrle Castle. Princess Zelda was quick as she saw this, having not gone to bed for the night. She was reading up on her cultural facts of the different tribes in Hyrule when she saw the portal in the sky. A guard got hit in the face as she ran out, pulling out her sword. Her newly formed guards were quick, surrounding what looked like a pale-skinned man in the moonlight with black splotches on his skin. "I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule!" she commanded, "Who are you and why have you invaded my castle?"

The man wobbled, going to one knee, his face, bleeding from his right eye. _[My son…my sister, where am I?]_

The man passed out and Zelda looked at her men, sheathing her sword. "Take him inside the castle and summon the healer. Keep him under constant guard."

The guards nodded and did their jobs. She looked up at the moonlight, starry sky, and wondered why a portal suddenly opened up. She would be doing more research in the library very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Not: So, you may have noticed that I change the title. The reason for this is because the silence theme was pretty weak by itself. Also, there is the whole bonded theme, which was meant for comedic purposes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda franchise. It belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. Please don't sue! I only create OOCs!

Guide:

" _ **blah"**_ : sign language

' _blah': thoughts_

 _[blah]:_ foreign language

Chapter 3: Adjusting

Zelda placed back and forth in her library. This man who fell from the sky looked like a hylian, but not like a hylian. His skin was gray, tattooed with symbols, and black hair streaked with flicks of silver. His injuries were extensive, and he would be covered in scars. The garb he wore, it seemed like he either came from an ancient civilization, or an arid one. Looking through what was left of the historical texts, she couldn't find the symbols marked all over his arms. It was frustrating, most of the library that contained historical records were burned by Calamity Ganon. Now, she was stuck with this humanoid creature and no idea if the male wash hostile or not. She sent a messenger to Hateno Labs, but she hasn't heard back yet. She went back to one historical text, the one of how Hyrule was infected by a blanket of darkness and only a descendant of those banished by the goddesses could cure it. The hero and the goddesses' descendant had a trusted ally who destroyed the mirror, returning to the dark realm.

The story was only briefly touched on when she was a child, but after the mirror was broken, there was to be no contact from the dark realm. Then again, there were ways to reach the sacred realm, not just the triforce. Still, if this humanoid creature was a threat to Hyrule, she would quickly put it down. She was brought out of her thoughts by a soft voice. "Your highness?"

She looked up from her notes to look at a mousy maid. She was small in stature, and even tinier in voice. Thinking, she couldn't come up with the maid's name. Then again, she had just gotten a new staff after Hyrule Castle was rebuilt. "Thank you." She said, "Has this…person, exhibited any violent tendencies?"

"No, your highness. Though, he _did_ tell the doctor that he wished to speak with you."  
"He? This is a male?"  
"The doctor confirmed it, among other things."

"Excellent I'll be there shortly."  
The maid sighed as she saw Princess Zelda grab a quill and paper with a giddy expression. As she ran past the maid, the worker sighed. Many wondered if Zelda was meant to be a researcher rather than a monarch. Princess Zelda hurriedly walked down the hallways of her castle. She often marveled at how the master builders were able to restore her home to its formal glory. A brisk walk made it a short distance between the available rooms and the library. The guards bowed and opened the door to the doctor and the inhabitant. He looked male, with bandages adorning his chest. The old royal doctor stood and bowed. "How is he, Erol?"

"Besides the two broken ribs, the second degree burn to his leg, and the dislocated shoulder? He should be fine. He speaks very well, and I see no signs of a concussion."

"Is this Princess Zelda?" asked the male

She looked at him for a moment. His eyes were red, and he had black splotches everywhere, with one on his left eye. "Why yes, I am." She said, "Can you understand me?"  
"I can understand you fine. To be honest, I'm actually surprised you didn't kill me on sight."

"I see no reason to kill a non-hostile creature?"  
"Creature? Princess Zelda, my name is King Stil of the Twili, descendant of the interlopers."

Saphira could only wince as she heard King Dorephan bellow at his son. After the bonding ceremony, Prince Sidon had to sleep overnight in the room next to Saphira's, and of course the rumor mill started. Both were summoned to the King's chambers, which made Saphira shake in fear. She had never seen a creature so big, and she was hoping that she wouldn't be executed for such a stunt. Sidon had tried to assure her that this wouldn't be the case, but she still folded her arms to cover her twitching fingers. King Dorephan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Father, I assure you that Saphira has no ulterior motive." Said Sidon

"How do we know this?" asked Mizu, "Ever since this… _thing_ arrived, we've had nothing but misery. First the poisoning from that shadow, then a third of our troops are dealing with a deadly poison, and now bonding with our Prince?"

"She didn't mean for that to happen. She was just trying to communicate."  
"And she couldn't find another way?"

" _She_ is standing right here." Snapped Saphira, "And no, I don't have another way, considering normal languages takes years to master. Plus, I already know how to cure them and I told your royal doctor how to cure them."  
"Witch!" hissed Mizu, "You did this to your people!"  
"Enough!" bellowed King Dorephan

Saphira stepped forward, going down on one knee. "Your Majsty, my intent was to warn your people of the creature that passed through our portal."

King Dorephan looked at the girl with wisdom in his eyes, then looked at his son. He lowered his hand. "Rise child, and come here."

She looked back at Sidon, who got closer and held her hand. A feeling of calmness washed over her as he led her to the King's hand. She stood her back rigid but her left hand twitching. Sidon gave her right hand a squeeze for reassurance. "Tell me what was your intention." Said the King

"I wish to warn the people of this land of the demon that plagued our lands, killed all our food, and forced us to flee to this land. The demon, Lenora, destroyed everything because we refused to bow down to her whims. She possessed our Queen, and created a King for herself, a usurper named Aghanim. I apologie your Majesty for anything I did, but I did _not_ mean to bond myself to Prince Sidon. I don't plan on marrying him or any other man."  
A tug of hurt crossed her and she felt her hand being let go. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Prince Sidon turning away. "As priestesses, we are to remain chaste, a conflict of feelings would only desecrate the oath that we took as teenagers. I _will_ find a way to break this bond between us."

King Dorephan nodded and lowered his hand for the two to step off. That pang of hurt in her chest seemed to get heavy, especially when she looked at Prince Sidon, who was looking away from her. "Very well, Mizu, make sure Saphira has access to the library."  
Mizu balked at his King and then compsed himself. He bowed and walked away, glaring at Saphira on her way out. King Dorephan sighed, looking away for a second before looking down at the two of them. "I hope that you _can_ break this bond."

"I'll do my best."

With one last bow, she left the room quickly after Sidon. He walked quickly, with her following briskly after him. The hallways became familiar to her, and the Prince stopped before an ornate set of doors, with the symbol of the Zora above it. She could see the Prince sigh before turning to look at her. His arms were folded and he looked down at her with a look of contempt, but she could see the look of hurt in his eyes, and in her heart. "Prince Sidon?" she asked

"Don't you have somewhere else you could be?" he sneered

"Is there something you need to talk to me about?"  
"After you _rejected_ me? I don't think so."  
Saphira felt guilt knot in her stomach. She didn't remember outright rejecting him, but she knew she was impeccable in her words when she stated that her intention wasn't to marry Sidon. Sure, he was a cute man and, wait, cute? She felt her face flush and then she cleared her throat. "Maybe we should talk about this in private?"  
Sidon pinched the bridge of his nose and led her inside. She gave an apologetic look the guards before going in, but it didn't seem to faze them. She shut the doors behind her and then looked at a pacing Prince Sidon. "This is not like me." He said, "I'm sorry."  
"Well, I figured it had something to do with the bonding ceremony we did. Maybe it enhanced our feelings and made is more attracted to each other."  
"Yes, well it's hard to turn down a beautiful woman."

Saphira blushed again and looked away. Sidon could feel a pang of sorrow in his chest, and watched as she stood defensively, back towards him. "Don't lie. I'm the only Twili you've seen. When you meet my people, you'll find someone even more beautiful."  
Sidon puckered his lips for a moment as he felt despair creep into his heart. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "When I say you're beautiful, I meant it."  
She brushed him away before turning around. He could feel the despair getting lighter, slightly. "You're only saying that because of the bonding. When I find a way to break it, you'll be back to normal."

"Well until then, I'm going to show you around the kingdom."

"How? Sunlight is very painful if you haven't noticed."  
"Maybe your cloak."

"Not enough. Besides, I don't wan to keep getting it dirty. I'm guessing black cloth isn't in demand."  
Sidon scratched the bottom of his chin. Cloth wasn't necessary except for special occasions. "Maybe the hylian merchant has something."


End file.
